


I’ll be Your Hero

by Lisathefan



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, M/M, Teen Angst, lol idk how to tag-, was it a dream or not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisathefan/pseuds/Lisathefan
Summary: Mitch has always expected that he was normal and nothing would change that, but he always wanted to be a hero... maybe even be Mike’s hero.
Relationships: Mitch Mitchelson/ Mike Believe
Kudos: 1





	I’ll be Your Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Mitch and Mike angst? Yes sir
> 
> Pairing: mitchike (Mitch x Mike, or smokyashes)
> 
> Fandom: PPG
> 
> *This is a crack ship and this for fun*

What was a hero? Someone who simply saved the day, or an inspiration to others? A person who would make decisions for the greater good, or some who will risk their life to save another. The question had too many meanings to point out what a “true” hero was, but there was certainly no way of denying that every hero had their fair share of similarities. Mitch knew that he was no hero, or an inspiration for others. He was just a normal guy who happened to have super powered friends and a super skilled boyfriend. Next to them, Mitch was a nobody and he accepted that fact. It didn’t really bother him that much, but I would have been cool if he could save a life or be an inspiration to someone. He just wished that he could get a taste of what it was like to be a hero.

A hero that Mitch was proudly at his side was Mike Believe. He was in all ways living perfection. For the past months that they’ve been together was heavenly. Mike was kind yet shy and soft in some angles, but pushed the wrong way, well… you won’t hear the last of it. Mike became an inspiration to Mitch and slowly became infatuated with him. He inspired songs and was Mitch’s prized “model” for his photography. He was such a delight to talk to and to be with in general.

And so now that they were eighteen, Mike was going on patrol constantly in the weeks that past, and was trying to get into a prestigious school that he was working his butt off to get into. Mitch on the other hand was working and starting to save up money and move out of his crappy trailer. He was going to be moving away soon and wasn’t sure if he could get up the courage to even tell Mike.

Well I mean, Mitch and Mike’s parents approved of their relationship, while some others were sceptical. I mean the puffs and ruffs didn’t mind much, even if there was a tiny part of Mitch that knew that Buttercup was still mad at him. But they would manage to be in a stable relationship even if it would be far distance soon. They would always have each other and wouldn’t be thinking of breaking up anytime soon.

Mitch made his way to the coffee shop that he and the others would hangout at, and the shop that his mom owned. He walked through the doors, seeing that Robin was waving him over to where the others were. There was some small talk; Robin was going to nursing school soon, Henry was going to be an architect and Pablo was going to become a lawyer soon. They were going to try and be more than they wanted to be while Mitch was here, moving away and not trying to better himself. They would always hangout here and when the time came to go their separate ways well...it wouldn’t be the same. He was happy to see all his friends, buzzing about their future life and the laughs and troubles that came along with it. But it made him a bit jealous in a way, seeing that everyone was going to be and do something great.

Mitch only had one heavy question on his mind and it was “how could he tell Mike?” This long distance relationship could ruin them. Everything that they’ve been through would be destroyed, but Mitch was going to take that chance and if that happens well… “A hero in action could always be stopped, but they’re mission and purpose could always change.” Mitch kept that in mind as he was waiting till the clock to strike five.

He also kept in mind that Mike was going to go on patrol soon after, and whatever emotions and feelings he got from him confessing “the move” would be with him while he was patrolling. Mitch felt a little guilty, he could never face him again if he fucked up. He wanted to do this in the quickest and calmest way possible, and when he saw Mike running us to him, with that breathless smile and his golden brown hair swishing about. He gave him a kiss not able to stop himself from smiling against his lips. He wrapped his arm around his waist and nuzzled Mike’s neck slightly, giving him another quick peck while doing so.

“Hey Mitch!” he greeted excitedly, his amber eyes looking into mine. Mitch knew that he wasn’t going to stay for long so they started walking. “Hey Believe, I believe that you're in a good mood today.”

“You're such an ass.” He smiled faintly as his grip tightened around Mike’s soft hand. They would always be hand in hand walking near the skate park that Mitch would always be eager to take Mike to. It would bring the two some funny memories and bring up some good conversations. Something about the skate park was special to them even before they started dating, the park was something that they would go to when they got the chance.

“Hey, didn’t you wanna talk about something? I mean that was the main reason we met up.”

“Oh yeah! Sorry… I just wanted to talk about some other things before I get to the main reason.” He took a deep breath looking Mike dead in the eyes.

“I was going to say that...well you know how I’m saving up money to move out of my crappy trailer.” he nodded slowly, still with that smile on his face.”Well… I was thinking about moving out of Townsville itself.”

Mike’s once pretty smile quickly faded into a saddened look. “Why… I mean, I understand but-“ He was struggling to process the painful information I just gave him. He looked so hurt. His mine began to race,”would he leave me?” “What does he think of me now?”

“Mike, I’m...so sorry.” his face kept that sadded look but I saw some tears form from the corners of his eyes.”Babe, please don’t cry, I will always visit and I would never leave you-“

His face turned away from his, the warmth from his hand leaving as well. Mike held himself slightly looking back at him. “But that’s the thing. You  _ are _ leaving me. You’ve never had a problem leaving anyone else before.” He snarled.

He was right about that, he did leave so many people before...but this was different. He ran away from that relationship with Buttercup like it was nothing, like  _ she  _ was nothing. He didn’t know how to feel about himself. Mitch knew that he wasn’t straight and had admitted that multiple times but he had an inner hatred for it. Oh course he didn’t care if other people were gay, but when it came to him, he hated it. Maybe it was all the build up fear and guilt? Or the trauma and pain that he had from a past that he’d rather not think about? He didn’t even know, but he couldn’t run for long.

“Look I know that I’ve-“ Mike cut him off with a finger to the face. “You left Buttercup before like she was dirt but we’ve had this talk before. You still have some people that are sceptical about us  _ being _ together, AND you are still dealing with  _ yourself _ ! When will you stop leaving your problems and face them!” Mike's arms were crossed and his feet were tapping in anticipation.

“Don’t you think I’m trying to deal with it?” I do these things not because I  _ like _ them, but because I don’t know what else to do!” He spat back, this was getting messy.

“LET ME HELP! You're leaving your problems and faults while you should be trying to  _ fix _ them.” Mike grabs his hand softly. “Please don’t leave...not like this.”

The air was getting thinner and thinner around them, tension rising with the sound of their voices. Somehow the soft and beautiful setting had turned into a messy and dark fight.

“This is how I deal with my problems Believe! So what if I’m pushing shit away? It’s helping  me  and that’s what matters.” Mike looked at him in disappointment, that comment was so…

“LISTEN TO ME FOR A SECOND!” I am  _ trying _ to okay? Yes I fucked over Buttercup, but I learned from that, and you have no right to tell me that ”I still need to deal with myself,” and who cares if some people don’t approve of us being together? We love each other and that’s enough.”

“I’M YOUR BOYFRIEND! Of course I need to know! I need to know everything Mitch-“ he cuts him off and finishes his little tangent.

“I am not going to drag you into the bullshit which is my many problems. You want to help me right? Well you can start by leaving me the fuck alone.” He looked at me in shock,  _ did I really just- _

_ “ _ Mike I-“ He waved a hand, clearly hiding the pain that the comment has made him feel. “No...it’s fine just stop please… I-“ 

  
  


His phone goes off with an X alert as he tries to finish his piece. This was terrible, Mitch knew that and had a bad feeling in his gut about it.

“Shit, I gotta go, we… talk about this another time okay?” He said the last part in only a whisper and he starts to speed walk away, only to be stopped by Mitch grabbing his hand.”

“Hey…” he started, but didn’t know what to say, he wanted to say so much but… he didn’t have the time. “Be careful alright?” Mike only nodded and ran away, with the stinging of Mitch’s comment still in his mind. _ I knew that he was strong...something just didn’t feel right  _

*********

Mitch never thought in a million years that he would say something that shitty to Mike. He had learned his lesson from Buttercup about using more “gentle words,” but “fuck off” was something that he feared to say for the longest time. Of course he still cursed like there was no tomorrow, but  _ that  _ was different and stung the most when it came to someone that you loved saying it. Mike was probably going to battle with hatred in his heart and with sadness clouding his thoughts.

Mitch made it back to the shop, a tired and saddened face replacing the once happy one he had this morning. The gang was all gone by now, the shop was a bit darker than in the morning, quieter too. He cleaned up a bit and went to the back where he was expecting to see his mother, but seeing his father instead. He stumbled back slightly,  _ his dad was here but...where was his mother?  _

“D-dad?” he stuttered, and was visibly shaking. The man in front of him turned, and his eyes widened with a small smile appearing on his face. Why was he smiling? More importantly why was he here? Something was going on and Mitch didn’t like it, not one bit.

“Mitch! How ya been kiddo?” His arm Raised up trying to make his way into a hug, but Mitch moved back slightly at this action. “Um, hey dad, where’s mom? He clearly didn’t want to talk to his dad for another second, I mean he walked out on them and he was back? Something wasn’t right. 

“Oh your mother is out and about getting some groceries, she told me to stay here and watch the shop for a bit.” He sounded like he was lying, but in the moment Mitch took his word for it. “Oh um that cool...I just wanted to talk to her about something… that’s all.” He rubs his neck uncomfortably and mutters something under his breath.

“Hey kiddo, you know since your mother isn’t here you can tell me!” He offered to listen, but Mitch was  _ very _ wary since he was one of the many people who didn’t exactly approve of him and Mike being together, but he was the only one that he could talk to right now…”It’s about Mike and I,” Mitch dad faces twisted into a bit of disgust but quickly changes to a sympathetic expression.

“Oh you two are still together?” He questioned, slightly looking more uncomfortable while doing so. “Yea we are, got a  _ problem _ with that?” Mitch muttered the last part darkly and gave his dad a glare. The man immediately shot up and said: “NO, not at all… what’s happening with you and Believe?” 

“We kinda got into a fight after I told him that I was moving...the worst part is that... I told him to fuck off.” That “fuck off” stuck with him, and he started to feel sick just thinking about it again, but he kept his composure.”Oh I see…” he muttered.

“Look kiddo, you know I haven’t been...the nicest or well supportive in the past....” he pauses and coughs quickly as he continues. “But if you need any advice from this, I would suggest just coming clean to Mike and talking it out properly. You were mad at whatever Mike said, and told him to “ _ fuck off”  _ in the moment, if I was Mike I would’ve been mad yes, but wouldn’t give up on you.” He straightened himself and put a hand on Mitch’s shoulder. 

“But you know what I think about all of this?” I think you two just need to rethink and talk about your relationship-“ Mitch knew what he was implying and he didn’t like it, wasn’t going to lose another love. “If you're implying what I think you’re implying then no.” He gave a deep sigh at this, and rather than just respond, he walked into the back kitchen and emerged with two cups of coffee.

We sat down, quietly drinking our coffee as the only thing that could be heard was the flickering of the lights. “I’m not saying that Mike and you should break up, I’m saying that you and him should… god, you should talk about it, instead of keeping it in. That’s what I did with your mom… and look at what happened, communication is very important in relationships.”  _ No shit,  _ he took another sip of his coffee, rubbing his temples slightly. “I’ve tried that… and it didn’t go as planned.” he muttered the last part and avoided his gaze.

“Did you try a second time? You shouldn’t just give up because the first time wasn’t the best.” Mitch could only think about that as a dumb sex joke, but he did have a point, Mitch just gave up and planned on apologizing dodging the inner problem shit that Mike wanted to talk about. But the more he thought about it, the more he actually wanted to tell him everything, the inner emptiness that he had, the hatred for himself that was practically ringing in his ears, and… leaving people in the dust. He didn’t want to leave Mike behind, no he would  _ never _ want to leave Mike behind… he loved him too much, he was the light at the end of the tunnel, the one who would catch him when he falls, the only one who… I had a problem with leaving behind.

“I guess you're right… I didn’t want things to get out of hand like they did.” He glanced at the skatepark in the distance with a heavy sigh, this was going to be a moment that he’ll remember for a while. “Thank you for the advice I guess…” Mitch’s dad gave him a faint smile as he took another sip of his coffee. “No problem kiddo, but I did come here for another reason, I wanted to-“

The doors to the shop swung open and in came in Robin, who was out of breath and was gasping for air. She clearly looked distressed and probably came from a fight or a really bad patrol,  _ Mike _ ... Her clothes were slightly ripped and she dust and some dust and debris was still on her. Robin’s hair was all over her face, sticking to the sweat that was dripping from her exhausted face. She was looking around frantically for something or someone? She was so distracted that she walked past me a good two times before she spoke.

“Oh hey Mr. Mitchelson, I’m looking for- MITCH!” She was practically frantic as she sped walked towards him. “Hey Robin, jezz… what happened to you?” Sadden filled her eyes as she gently grabbed his hand and stroked it slowly.

“Look there’s a lot happening right now but…” She chokes on her words, clearly trying not to cry. Mike… what happened to him was he okay? Mitch didn’t know, but when Robin got her composure back he was all ears.

“Mike went down.”

Those words cut deeper than a knife, they hurt so much… they stung. The ringing in his ears became louder and louder,  _ Mike went down… what were you doing? This is my fault! IS HE ALIVE!?  _ His head went black and he stared blankly at the girl who was still caressing his hand in efforts to calm him down. This was his fault, he was going to lose someone that he had fallen in love with since god knows when. He didn’t want Believe watching him from heaven, he wanted his angel right next to him. Despair and depression washed over him, tears started to fall from his already darkness eyes as the blurred sound of concern and worry came from his father and friend. Yet all that Mitch could hear is ringing.

_ What are you doing? Go after him! He would have done the same! Rather you have powers or not you can save him! You can be his hero! MITCH PLEASE!  _ “I could be his hero…” if anything happened to Mike he wouldn’t bring himself to even go to his funeral if he had one, the light got dimmer, the once bright smile faded… “ **_please help me_ ** .” He wanted to close my eyes and never wake up, the room began to spin and he felt like He was losing consciousness. He felt sick. His Inners were turning too much. He felt like he might faint. He just wanted to die and end this misery. 

A small whisper echoed inside his head _ ”go save him, bring your hero back.” _

“MITCH! MITCH ARE YOU OKAY!?” He was snapped back to reality by the frantic screams of the girl who was shaking him rapidly. His father looks very concerned as he calms Robin down. “Kiddo you… spaced out or something, you were shaking a lot and muttering stuff under your breath.” He knew that he lost touch with reality for a second, but he was back and had a reason to not only be stronger, but to fix one of his many mistakes.

Mitch brushed the concerns off and walked past them. Robin sped walked behind him and grabbed his arm stopping him from walking out the door. “Mitch…. I’m so sorry but… where are you going?” Her grip on him slipped as she opened the door. 

“I’m going to save Believe.”

*********

Pain, pain is all he felt as he frantically ran across Townsville, looking for Mike which he hoped was still alive. Mitch didn’t care if his feet were killing him, or the throbbing pain in his chest, all he wanted to do is find him, where was he? “ _ Follow the light Mitch, I’m not too far away, save me...please.”  _ Please be alive, god I beg you to keep him alive. I treated him like trash, I was going to push him away like I’ve done to so many others, I just need a second chance. 

Right up ahead Mitch is surrounded by dark smoke covering the area that was in complete destruction. There was debris scattered everywhere, buildings in complete ruins, and some small fires in the distance, yet no sign of Mike. He started to lose hope, his heart slowly skipping beats. The sky was darkening around him as Gloomy gray clouds covered the once beautiful sky. He was running out of breath and collapsed on his knees into a broken sob. He cupped his hand to his face in Efforts to keep us up to keep his sobs to a minimum, but it only made it worse. With one more worthless attempt to hear where Mike is, in a choked sob he yelled:

“BELIEVE WHERE ARE YOU!” 

“M-Mitch?” His head shot up trying to pinpoint where the faint call was coming from. A strike of adrenaline shot through him as he got up and continued to run, looking for that faint call. Drops of rain started to fall, making the air more damped and his skin tingle every time a droplet landed on the back of his neck, making him ten times more tense.  _ Was he alive? Was his mind just playing tricks on him?  _

Mitch made his way deeper into the wreckage as the rain was pouring down harder and he could hear some Thunder accompanied with lightning now and again. The scene that was accompanied by allowed gust of wind was...horrific to say the least.

The wind blew the smoke away from the burnt out fires, there was even more debris compared to the last area he was in, cars, fire hydrants, poles and other objects were completely destroyed...but that wasn’t the most shocking part. In the middle of the empty, cold street was Mike, laying limp...he looked lifeless. Mitch ran over to him without any hesitation, as a poor boy stumbled and collapsed, his body gave up on him. Mitch cradled Mike’s head and rested it on his lap.

“M-Mitch...you came-“ he stopped midway through with a deadly cough. Mike was badly injured, he had a blackeye and had blood that was running down the sides of his head, his lip was slightly busted while he had a deep cut in his abdominal area. He was shaking and couldn’t even look up and him. “Oh course I came, why wouldn’t I?” A choked sob escaped his lips as he felt all the pain consume him as this heartbreaking scene pushes Mitch over the edge.

“Baby...please... don’t cry…” he only said in a whisper, pain very apparent in his vocal tone. All Mitch could do is stare, stare as the Caramel haired boy is deep sorrow and regret. “Please...get out... of here…” He pleaded, slightly cracking his eyes open.  _ No...no why was he like this? Where were the others?  _ Mitch didn’t know and didn’t really care at the moment, but he did want to set things right, and that started with Mike.

“I’m not going anywhere… don’t you see yourself? We need to go to a hospital!” Mike gaze harden as he said this, he gave him a thin smile and attempted to caress his cheek but Mitch did it for him. “Please...leave… I don’t want this to happen to you…” tears started to stream down his face once again, but this time he was going to reveal everything to him.

“Mike… I’m so sorry… I never wanted this to happen! I should have told you, I shouldn’t have kept running and leaving my problems behind, I should have-“ he was cut off by a kiss stoping his weak apology dead in its tracks. The rain poured harder, the thunder booming louder than before as the lightnings flashes become brighter and brighter. The two boys were in each other’s embrace once again and that the only thing that mattered in the moment.

“Mitch?” He whispered still inches away from his lover’s face. “I forgive you…” his eyes roll to the back of his head and he finally passes out. The wind howled, the rain was still pouring… and the ringing in his ear began all over again. _ “I knew that I could save you…” _

“Mike...MIKE!? MIIIIIKE!”

*********

_ I saved him… right? I mean I did carry him to the hospital, I even called the puffs and ruffs to take care of the think that fucked up Mike. I saved Mike but… I didn’t feel any different.  _ Mike was on life support and he didn’t look so well, the doctors said that he would have to stay at the hospital for some time and would need to be monitored at all times. They were actually pretty surprised that he survive, but like I said, my man Mike was strong and more people needed to take note of that. The night when I found Mike was a blur after he passed out, but I was told by Robin that I frantically ran into the hospital with Mike in my arms, yelling for someone to help him. After Mike was taken in, I had a panic attack and Buttercup had to calm him down as I kept repeating that it was my fault and I should be the one who’s going though the pain that Mike was enduring. It was a messy night, the atmosphere darken as more and more people left the hospital. “Sir, visiting hours are almost over.” The nurse said sympathetically as I look up at her, then back to Mike, who was laying crippled in the bed.

The nurse left the room and the only sound that was left was Mike’s nasal cannula quitely humming and the beeps from the monitor. 

**Beep. Beep.**

“God...I’m so sorry Mike, I know that you won’t forgive me for what I said and done, I wish I could tell you everything, but I’m just not ready yet. Please, give me more time.” I lightly grap Mike’s cold hand as I continue. “Please… survive… for me…” 

**Beeep. Beeep.**

I break into a quiet sob as my grip around Mike’s hand tightens, he was going though so much shit and I just added some more to that...god I was a such a jackass…

**Beep. Beep** **_Beeeeeeeeeeep._ **

My eyes widened as the monitor shows only a line. I buzz the nurse multiple times and call her, no one came. I shake Mike rapidly telling him to wake up and to not die on me. I didn’t know what to do, I was losing him… his grip was slipping… the light faded….

“MIKE! MIKE! MIKE PLEASE WAKE UP! MIIIIIIIIIIIIIKE!

*********

“MITCH! MITCH ARE YOU OKAY WAKE UP!”

He eyes popped open as he catch his breath, Mike beside him rubbing his back. He look at his surroundings, it was late at night he was in Mike’s bed, he wasn’t in a hospital. “Honey, are you okay? You were muttering and sweating a lot” Mitch comb a hand though the tangled mess of his hair,  _ It was just a dream...thank god.  _ Mike gives him a hug, kissing his neck in reassurance, he took a moment just to realize how worried Mike was and ruffles his hair a bit, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. 

Mike giggled a bit and gave him a warm smile.  _ The light never faded...it was always here,  _ that was one fucked up dream that for sure, he was moving, Mike and him had an argument, that ended with him talking with his dad. Mike getting severely injured and DYING! He was just glad that Mike was alive and breathing. Looking back at that fucked up dream, he realized how much he kept from Mike and how uncomfortable he was with himself and others.“Hey do you wanna get a glass of milk?” Mitch took the offer and walked downstairs hand in hand.

“So...do you wanna talk about it?” He took a sip of the cup of milk, leaving some on his upper lips. Mitch smile wiping the milk off and licking it slowly. Mike face flushes a crimson red as hit him playfully, they would play and goof around a lot, but this wasn’t the time for that...sadly. He stiffen a bit and turned to Mike, his amber eyes twinkling with curiosity. “well it began like this…”

  
  


“And well, it ended with me shaking you violently and screaming at you to wake up.” He finally finished and took a second to process the other boy’s face. His face was filled with… confusion and deep concern, he took my hand and raised an eyebrow. 

“Mitch, didn’t I tell you? We left the hospital already.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope that y’all enjoyed it ovo! I had a lot of fun with this one and I’ve tried a different writing style, what do you think about it?


End file.
